


The Vagabond's Heart

by its_pronounced_archieve



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rating and tags subject to change, Ray is a little shit, Ryan-centric, basically everything is subject to change, fast burn, that's gaaaaaay, whoops I made Joel evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_archieve/pseuds/its_pronounced_archieve
Summary: Legend tells of a man feared by many. Some say he started in Russia, some say he's been living in the U.S. all his life. All they know is that he was in Los Santos and now he's in New York. He's a very intimidating man. So much so that if looks could kill the entire population of both Los Santos AND New York would dead. But who knew he had a soft spot for Puerto Rican snipers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! This was literally meant to be a horror story, what's wrong with me. I already have chapters two and three ready to go, I'll post them once I get some kudos. Have fun my fellow Raywood trash!

New York used to be a peaceful place. A few gangs here and there, and the worst that could happen was a sniper but as long as you kept to yourself he left you alone. Then, he came. A man so intimidating that little children would have nightmares. This man was called the Vagabond.

People became warry of alleyways, because his hand would emerge from the shadows and the next morning a mangled body would fall from the sky. People would talk about him in bars and on the streets. Both gangs and delusional teenage girls sought out to find his true identify. Then one day, poof, the Vagabond was gone. The peace returned to New York as if he was never there, but they never stopped talking about him.

Truth was he didn't leave because the people wanted to rip that mask off his face, it was because he fell in love. He was sent from Los Santos by Geoff Ramsey to take out a kid named BrownMan, purely because Geoff didn't like him. The first time he saw him, he thought about how cute his butt looked as he lay on the edge of the roof, eyes focused through the scope of his pink rifle.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or will you actually try and kill me?" Brownman said. He took his shot, the sound of people screaming and scrambling below. BrownMan stood and faced him. The Vagabond stood shocked for a moment. This was definitely not how he expected the infamous sniper to look like this. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. It was a pleasant surprise.

The Vagabond took a step forward, then another. And another. In no time he was in front of BrownMan with a knife pressed to his neck.

"I'm gonna warn you now. I'm not easy to kill." BrownMan said. Then all of a sudden the knife was removed, the sniper was picked up off the ground, and the kid ran to the left side of the building and jumped off just like that. Ryan ran over and peeked down. He was gone. And at that moment The Vagabond fell head over heels for BrownMan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He jumped onto the fire escape and into his own apartment


	2. Street Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vagabond has been thinking about BrownMan, so the universe decides to give him a little gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 hits already! I'm so amazed! So, as promised, I'll post the second chapter. Enjoy my fellow Raywood shippers!

The next time he saw the kid was when he was on his way home from grocery shopping. His mask was off, his infamous jacket was left at home, and his face paint was absent from his handsome face. He looked completely like a dad. He was Ryan Haywood. 

Then, he heard a voice.

"Come on baby, let me take you to my place and we can have some fun." Ryan heard a voice in an alley say. He peeked in out of curiosity. He might as well get in his good deed for the year.

There he saw him, BrownMan. He wasnt wearing his purple jacket, blue jeans, and stupid white masquerade mask. He was wearing a tuxedo graphic shirt and cargo shorts. But he'd recignise that beautiful booty anywhere. He had his arms crossed and he was looking quite annoyed.

"Not interested." BrownMan said. The creep got closer to his face, but BrownMan didn't flinch. The man put his flithy hands on BrownMan's hips and pushed him against the wall, and attached his lips to his neck.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted. The two looked at him. 

"What do you want?" The creep asked, clearly annoyed.

"Didn't you hear him? He's not interested. Back off." Ryan said, venom dripping from his tongue. The man took out a large throwing knife, chucking it at Ryan. He caught it by the handle. The creep growled. "Why you!"

One punch was all it took for the man to be knocked unconscious. BrownMan looked at him in awe. 

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked, voice full of concern. All BrownMan could do was nod. 

"What's your name?" Ryan asked. BrownMan snapped out of his daze. "Ray." BrownMan, Ray, said.

"Ryan."

Later that night they both lay on Ryan's couch, playing Call Of Duty. Ray was absolutely destroying Ryan.

Ryan was happy, and then he remembered his mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliffhanger. What shall happen next? Next chapter will either be posted later today or tomorrow. I already have it written. Farewell my fellow Raywood trash!


	3. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray hang out ;)

Ryan didn't want to think about his mission. He could just come up with some lame excuse like BrownMan was out of town. He couldn't help but think about those deep brown eyes, his snarky remarks, and of course that beautiful booty.

Ryan invited Ray over again. Then again, then again, then again. It became a ritual. They became almost like best friends, Ryan only being topped by some guy named Michael. He was only mentioned twice but he could tell they were close.

Now they had known each other for six months. Ryan's affections for the lad were growing, and he made no effort to stop them. He let them grow, watered the flower even. But he knew that he would have to go back to Los Santos eventually, and he dreaded the thought of it.

He looked over at Ray, the TV's light harsh illuminating on his face in the pitch black room. This allowed Ray to get another kill. "Haha! Suck it!" Ray looked over at Ryan, and their eyes locked. Ryan paused the game and put his controller down. Ray did the same.

"Ray." Ryan said, which sent a shiver down the younger's spine. "Yeah?" Ray asked. Ryan scooted over to him. "I can't keep beating around the bush. I... like you. I have for a long time." 

Within an instant Ray had leaned forward and their lips were touching. They both felt like every single kissing cliche out there, but it did describe how they felt. 

They pulled back to look at each other. "Ten out of ten would kiss again." Ray said with a dorky smile. Ryan rolled his eyes and tackled Ray into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say fast burn I mean fast burn


	4. Trouble With The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- RAPE

As Ray left Ryan's apartment, his thoughts drifted towards the Vagabond. He would have to deal with him sooner or later. He preferred later, but he knew that could change in an instant. While walking on the streets he got a call from his boss.

"Hey Joel." Ray greeted.

"Hey sweetheart. Got a job from you. Bit different from what you usually do, but Lindsay is on maternity leave and Michael's staying with her. Think you could be a bit explosive for a day?"

\------------

Ray was running as fast as he could away from the cops. The explosion went off and he made the mistake of staying to watch. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into an alley way. He was about to scream but the man covered his mouth with his hand. The cops all rushed past the entrance, not paying anymind to the two men. Once they were gone, the mystery man stepped away from Ray. The Vagabond.

"Well, long time no see. What's up man?" Despite Ray's calm demeanor he was on full alert, hand hovering over the pouch on his thigh where he kept his knife. It was pink, of course.

The Vagabond was taken aback by Ray's nonchalant comment, but he did not show it. 'He may be a dork, but he's my dork.' He thought to himself.

"So you still wanna kill me? I understand, nobody can resist me." There he goes again. The Vagabond shook his shoulders, indicating that he was laughing. This made Ray smile.

"Fun chat, but I gotta go." Ray said before running out of the alley way and into the hustle and bustle of everyday New York life.

\----------WARNING-RAPE---------------

When Ray arrived home, a man with messy brown hair was sitting on his couch.

"Welcome back Ray." He greeted.

"J-Joel. What are you doing here?" Ray asked, cursing himself for stuttering. Joel stood and made his way over to him, cupping his face with his hand.

"I've seen you with that man. That Ryan fellow. You're not trying to replace me are you?" Joel asked. Ray shook his head.

"Of course not!" Ray said franticly.

"Hmm. I don't believe you." Joel said. And just like that Joel surged forward and their lips were connected. Ray had no choice but to kiss back. Joel's hand crawled it's way down and rested on Ray's waist. The other hand palmed Ray through his shorts. He tried to pull away but Joel's hand held him there.

"Joel, I don't want this." Ray pleaded.

"Too bad. I have needs Ray, but you've been neglecting me lately. You know what I need? I need my cock shoved so far up your ass that you'll need me to help you walk for the next week." Joel whispered. Ray shivered.

Joel pressed him against the door, hungrily attacking his neck. Ray tried to push him away, but Joel was too strong. Ray should've got his money's worth on that gym membership he bought for New Year's.

Joel gripped the bottom of Ray's shirt and yanked it up, tossing it somewhere in the living room. He was just as rough with his shorts and underwear. 

"Turn around, slut." Joel threatened as he undid his pants, letting his large cock spring free.

If Ray was being honest, he was scared. He used to love Joel, but that love went away the day Joel first hit him. But Ray needed this job. He had to save up enough money to finally move away and be free from him.

Ray refused to move. Bad idea. Joel slapped him hard across the face, then grabbed his hips and forced him to turn around anyways. 

Joel didn't prepare Ray at all, just pushed in his entire length dry. Ray cried out, trying his best to get away.

"Please no! No stop!" Ray pleaded.

Joel started thrusting at an unbearable pace.

\----------- 

Ray was left in the middle of the floor, his hole bleeding and abused. He dragged himself over to his phone, he desperately wanted to call Ryan but he knew he couldn't drag him into his problem. So, he called his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both plot development and my attempt at writing a longer chapter. Don't worry, Joel being a jerk will progress the plot.


	5. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray can't stand being in New York anymore, and decides to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDING NOTES ARE IMPORTANT

"Michael, I need your help." Ray croaked into his phone.

"Ray? What the fuck happened are you okay?" He heard the Jersean man say.

"I... it was Joel." Ray said quietly. He heard shuffling and banging.

"GOD DAMMIT I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL THAT FUCKER!" Michael yelled.

"I have to get away from Joel, can you help me?" Ray said.

"Yes, I'll help. Hold on, I'll be right over and we can discuss this in person." Michael said, and Ray could still tell he was angry.

"Sounds good." Ray said, and hung up.

\------------ 

Ray had managed to clean up and get his clothes on by the time Michael stepped through the door, using his spare key. He helped Ray get onto the couch, and Ray winced in pain.

"I need you to collect my next paycheck, I just can't face Joel anymore." Ray asked. It made Michael sad to see his friend so broken. Joel had pushed him over the edge. He vowed that in return Michael would break every bone in Joel's body.

\--------------

A week later Ray was at Ryan's house, sitting in his boyfriend's lap as they played Halo.

"Hey, um, I have something to tell you." Ray said, turning around to face Ryan. He paused the game and both set their controllers down.

"I have to leave New York." Ray said.

"What?! What do you mean you have to?" Ryan asked.

"I-I can't tell you. Im leaving next week. I'm so sorry." Ray put his head against Ryan's chest and started to sob.

"Where are you going? I'll come with you!" Ryan said.

"I can't let you leave your life behind just for me."

"The only life I have here is with you. Where are you going? I'm coming with you." Ray sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"Los Santos." At that Ryan's face lit up.

"That's perfect! I have to go there for work anyways! And we can stay there together!" Ryan said. Ray leaned forward and kissed him

"We have ourselves a plan."

\-----------------

Ryan and Ray walked through the airport dragging their suitcases behind them, holding hands so that they don't get lost in the crowd. Michael and Lindsay trailed close behind, also holding hands. The Jonses decided to leave New York for Los Santos to better suit their line of work. Lindsay had been wanting to move for a while anyways.

They got to their gate and sat down, pulling out their phones. "Be right back." Ray said, standing and walking over to the bathroom.

A man, who appeared to be a worker put an 'under maintenance' sign on the door. Ray, who was washing his hands, looked up at him. 

"Joel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Who shall come to Ray's rescue? You guys decide!


	6. Revenge

"Ray, sweet little Ray. Did you really think you could escape from me?" Joel said, stepping towards the lad. 

"Get away from me!" Ray shouted. Joel covered his mouth, pushing him back into the wall of the stall. Ray struggled, determined to get Joel away from him. Ray kicked him where the light don't shine, and Joel groaned in pain. "I said get away from me!" Ray shouted.

"You little slut!" Joel punched him in the stomach and barely let him recover before punching him again. And again. And again.

The blood poured from Ray's mouth in thick streams. Ray started to see black dots in his vision.

"I control you. I tell you where to go, you do it. I tell you what to do, and you do it. Got that?" Joel asked. Ray spit in his face. 

Joel pulled his hand back for another blow when the door slammed open.

"V-V-Vagabond?" Joel speaked out. The Vagabond had his fists clenched and murder in his eyes. In two strides he was in front of Joel.

"L-listen man, I was just teaching this guy a lesson. Here, want a try? I-" And with that, Joel had been knocked unconscious.

The Vagabond caught Ray before he fell. Ray looked at him in disbelief. The Vagabond looked him in the eyes as he took off his mask.

"Ryan...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is best served with a punch.


	7. Happiness

Ryan fiddled with the velvet box in his pocket, nervousness shrouding his senses like a blanket. He had everything planned out. He would ask Ray for a date, take him to a rooftop that looked like where they first met(decorated, of course), they would dance, and then Ryan would propose. He took a deep breath in, and exhaled. He stood and exited his and Ray's room. 

He walked over to the livingroom, where the lads were playing Rainbow Six.

"What game is b cover?!" Ray yelled at Gavin. Ryan walked up behind where Ray was sat, and when the younget noticed him he turned around and Ryan pecked his lips. "Get a room!" Michael yelled. 

"Ray, my rose, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Ooh looks like Ryan's gonna get some!" Geoff shouts from the kitchen and Jack smacks his arm.

"I'd love to." Ray says with a smile. He stood and hopped over the back of the couch, capturing Ryan's lips in a kiss.

\-------------

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold?" Ray groaned, Ryan dragging him along excitedly.

"Because it's a surprise." Ryan said simply. Ray groaned again. They went up multiple flights of stairs, and Ray became suspicious. They went through a door, and suddenly Ray felt the nighttime chill biting through his jacket.

"Alright, you can take your blindfold off."

When Ray opened his eyes, he gasped. It was a rooftop, like the one they had met on, decorated like a rose garden with a large dancefloor in the middle. And standing right in the middle of it all was the love of his life. Ryan pressed a button on a controller and music began to play.

"Ryan this is..." Ray could barely speak. Ryan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, and Ray wrapped his arms and the older's neck. They began to dance, enraptured in each other's eyes. It was perfect.

After a couple songs they had gravitated back to the middle, and Ryan stopped them. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Ray, my rose, the love of my life-"

"YES"

That's the story of how BrownMan stole The Vagabond's Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has come to an end. Request fics! I'll do anything I think I can make interesting.


End file.
